


任神消逝

by prefiringfort



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort
Summary: Tomas并非Marcus想象中的那般盲目。





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Let God Consume](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8298032) by [starportals](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starportals/pseuds/starportals)

 

Tomas可不盲目。与之相反，他还挺善于观察。对于神父这个行业来说，这个特长很有利。他会细心倾听前来寻求帮助之人的言语，再从字里行间中剥离出言外之意。他认为人们的这种行为非常有趣。他们前来寻求帮助，有的时候甚至急需援手，却对重点避之不及。人们会告诉他他们的困扰、他们的苦难，但其中并无切实的问句，而解决方法也远非三言两语能说清道明。多年的经验令Tomas能够顺利地从向他倾泻的肺腑之言中剥离出对方所求，他亦擅长此道。

总而言之，Tomas并不盲目，这也意味着他很清楚地注意到了Marcus最近，和之前进行多次的行为。Marcus在暗中观察他，次数多到既非正好抬眼瞟过，又非纯粹出于善意。他一直背着他这么做，以为Tomas会被蒙在鼓里。而Tomas本应对此感到奇怪，甚至毛骨悚然，但事实并非如此。他心中倒为此生出一种奇异的荣幸感。要在往常，他会将之抛之脑后，尽可能地无视它，直至这份情感随着时间流逝而平复。

可在今晚，他感到无畏。也许是因为前夜睡眠不足的疲惫此刻涌了上来，正和他的敏锐感知合起伙来对付他。

Tomas陷在沙发的软垫里，一本早被遗忘的书摊在他的腿上。困意在他眼角逡巡，他昏昏欲睡。可他感到有人在看他。他本想忽略这点，几秒后又下了决心，眨眨眼将睡意挥去，发现Marcus立于门厅，双眸专注地锁在他身上。

Tomas的双眼正对上Marcus的，对方却立即挪开了视线。他清清嗓子，说道:"牛奶快喝完了。"Tomas很清楚他在撒谎，因为他一个小时前才买了一桶牛奶回来。

不期然的勇气骤然而至。Tomas问道："你为什么这么做？"嗓音意料之外的沙哑。

“做什么？”Marcus耸耸肩，同他装起了傻。

Tomas浅笑，看着Marcua脱去大衣、摘下帽子，恍若骑士卸下铠甲，在偶尔的静逸中，允许自己向世界露出不设防的一面。Tomas觉得这个比喻可算吻合。昏暗的灯光柔化了Marcus的面部曲线，令他看上去年轻、无辜，又美丽。

“停下。”Marcua低声说道，打断了Tomas的幻想，将他拉回现实。

“为什么？”Tomas反驳道，“你一直这么做。”

Marcua起码露出了愧疚的表情，却坚定地无视了那个问题。他一言不发，尴尬地在房间另一侧踱步。Tomas则耐心地等待着。

“那不一样。”Marcus缓缓说道，问答之间仿若隔世。

“怎么不一样？”Tomas脱口而出，随即又痛恨起自己的用词，更痛恨他令这听起来显得多么绝望，仿佛语带恳求。他宁愿自己当时选择了入眠，或者干脆在Marcus进门前就沉入梦乡。他站起身，决意退回房间，希望他们再也不会提起这个话题。

在他行至门旁、几乎踏入房间时，一只手搭上了他的肩膀，温柔地将他转过身，令他俩相对而视。

“我很抱歉。”Marcus说道，语气中是全然的真挚。他们靠得如此之近，仅仅是对方的存在便几乎令Tomas感官过载。

这就是了，Tomas想道。这就是在他们一见面后——甚至可能在那之前便定下的终点。灯光悬于Marcus身后，光点漂浮，在他脑后映出一层浅色光圈。他微笑，Marcus亦然。随之，某些柔软又脆弱的情感陡然变得清晰起来。

一切皆若沉寂。Tomas的脑袋晕晕乎乎，思想胶着黏连。朦胧的世界在他身边打转，而Marcus的所在形成一片暖色调。他被未知的力量向前推动——也许是渴求，亦或仅仅是因为他意识到这就是他们（该死的）转折点。若任由此刻从他指尖溜走实属浪费。

Tomas阖上双眼。最终， _最终_ 吻上Marcus.而Marcus略带犹豫地，又温柔地回吻了他。他本以为这会像海浪，声势浩大、摧枯拉朽，令人恐惧，可却惊讶地发现并非如此。这更像他记忆中第一次来到教堂的景象——阳光透过彩色玻璃撒入室内，微弱的烛火味随着薄烟四散，神父的布道在他的脑海内回荡，触碰他自我未知的深处。全然的感官过载。

Tomas任由自己漂浮，时间随之拉长至无限。Marcus的双手抚上他的双颊，手指轻触他的下颚和后颈，令Tomas惊讶于这感觉有多美好。待他意识到自己的双手正无力地垂于身旁时，他立即搭上了对方的腰臀。Marcus低吟，以牙齿轻扯他的下唇。

“等等。”Tomas叹息，伸手抵胸，轻推开Marcus，但距离仍保持近到足以让他抓住。“我们……怎么……”

“随你所愿，”Marcus的指尖拂过他的头发、脸颊，他的唇。“你想要停下么？”

“不！我只是……”Tomas吞吞吐吐，突然无法直视Marcus.“我是说……我们是不是……？”

Marcus再次亲吻他，动作甜蜜又单纯。“现在先不要思考这些。重要的是当下，嗯？”

Tomas点点头，“当然，好的。”

有一瞬间，什么也没有发生。周身气氛厚重却寂静。Tomas先动了，因为他如此想要他——他需要他。他抓住对方的衬衫将之拉近，饥渴地吻上Marcus。他并未意识到他们在移动，直到他撞上身后的墙，令他差点呛到。Tomas咽下脑中飘过的一切与“Marcus令我难以呼吸”相关的双关语，将注意力集中在对方带着询问的眼神和正轻扯他衣角的手上。

Tomas并未点头，因为他早已疲于等待和被无意义的询问或字词所掩盖的重点。他抬手将衬衫脱去扔在一边，将之逐出脑海。

Marcus顿住了，他的双手抚摸着Tomas的胸口，带着薄茧的手掌平稳如初。他以手指勾勒Tomas的身体，当他将视线收回Tomas的脸上时，不禁双唇微张，瞪大双眼。

“目眩神怡，”他说道，语句中所含的确定在空中回荡，无须辩驳。

Tomas低下头，暗中诅咒他脸上泛起的红晕。Marcus前倾，再次亲吻他，而Tomas清楚他永远也不会对此感到厌烦。这段刻骨的记忆将会伴随他，在日后随此世的薄土一道升至彼岸。

他感慨于一切的深邃伟大，将双手贴上Marcus的脑后，仿佛他有假想中祷告者的回答。Tomas总力求让自己每时每刻都满怀爱意，他爱天空，爱清晨小鸟的歌声，爱全世界的人们和他们不同的世界观，爱在树叶中起舞的阳光。此刻，他爱Marcus亲吻他时的火热。他吻过他的唇，他的下颚，他的脖子，又以一种令人抓狂的速度，缓慢舔过他的胸膛。

感到自己意识的散乱，Tomas在绝望中挺胯。他需要摩擦来缓解这种愈演愈烈的疼痛。Marcus低吼以示回应，吻过他的腹部又咬上他的胯骨。

“求你。”Tomas急促喘息着，喘息道。

他可以感受到他在他腹部轻笑。他爱这种感觉。Tomas将手稳稳的放在对方脑后，但并非指引，只是单纯的放松。而Marcus则执着于他给予自己的任务。当他脱下他的运动裤带、令其滑至膝边时，Tomas不禁再次翻了个白眼，试着别去想此刻的自己看起来到底是个什么样子。

“如此美丽。”Marcus听上去惊叹不已，轻咬着Tomas的大腿内侧，直到他为渴求而疼痛。  
Marcus含住了他的勃起，给Tomas带来天佑般的解脱感。他还剩下的脑力不禁思考起来，是否所有的罪孽都如这般感觉美妙？亦或只有Marcus例外？他闭上双眼抬头后仰，勾起嘴角偷偷微笑。

Tomas低吟，随着Marcus的节奏而动。鉴于他如此擅长此事，Marcus肯定不是第一次这么做。他的一只手扶在Tomas的腹部、稳住他的动作，另一只手则圈住了他勃起的根部。他从根部舔至顶端，令Tomas顿时想亲眼见证这幅景象。当他低下头注视时，又因正透过睫毛仰视他的Marcus而屏住了呼吸。Marcus看起来渴求不已，又异常可口。他的尾椎压力陡升，抽送因炙热和甜蜜而乱了节奏。

Marcus说他美丽。Marcus还说他美丽。如果Marcus能看见自己现在的样子——带着伤痕的双唇情色地泛着水光、瞳孔微张、双眸闪亮、脸颊泛红，更带着毫无愧意的欲望。这幅景象Tomas也只能以迷人来形容。

Tomas任理智消逝，思维片片破碎，徒留Marcus的双唇和他的动作于脑中残存。他在他的勃起边低哼，令Tomas越过现实的边际，攀登巅峰。

在Tomas的缓缓恢复自我意识时，他看见Marcus起身，用他的衬衫袖子擦过嘴边。他当然会吞下去，不是么？Tomas拉过他，在吻上他的同时，于Marcus的舌尖尝到了自己的味道。也许他不应该这么喜欢这种感觉。

“你真令人惊艳，你知道吗？”Marcus的评述方式让Tomas无以反驳，而Tomas不是很确定这到底是件好事还是坏事。“不仅如此……你如此刚正，世界需要更多你这样的人。”

Tomas听到了这些字词，却因余韵和高潮后的温暖而并未在意。他拉下Marcus，令彼此双额相抵。在这份共享的空间中，他几乎感受到了平静。


End file.
